


Singing Lessons...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you @mydearrichardhammond for the request! :)Go follow her on Tumblr for lots more of our favourite hamster!"Alright! You and the boys are doing a roadtrip through wherever you like (for a top gear special). You share over the radio (walkie talkie thing) that you are disappointed that there isn't a music player/radio/stereo in your cars which bores you. Suddenly hammond starts singing through the radio. At night at the hotel, you just need to hear more of his beautiful voice. Lots of smut please hihi xxxx"I didn't know which Top Gear special would be suitable, so I've just done a random trip. Hope you like it! :)Follow my tumblr @thatdankhammondlover <3





	

We were travelling along the motorway, and not a word was being said between us, which made the whole trip agonisingly boring.  
"I have no radio and it's really pissing me off all this quiet" I said over the radio.  
"Well, that's unfortunate" Jeremy replied sarcastically.  
"Yeah I'm well bored with all the quiet as well" Richard piped up.  
"Lets sing then!" James said.  
Jeremy instantly started the singing session, I'm not gonna lie, his voice was pretty good but his songs choices were terrible, as were James'.

"Aww you guys are too old for taste in music" I said.  
"Yeah, Jeremy if you don't stop singing genesis, I'll break every bone in your body" Richard said, sounding fairly annoyed.  
I giggled helplessly, hearing Richard whine over the radio while Jeremy continued to sing.

Thankfully Jeremy and James stopped, but turned against me and Richard.  
"Your turn then now guys, sing your hearts out" James huffed.  
"I can't sing" Richard said.  
"Aww I bet you can have a go!" I said. "Please Richard" I begged.  
"Alright" He eventually gave in, and he began to sing.  
"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I shouted with joy and sang along with him.  
He voice was amazing, so beautiful and soothing, I could fall asleep to it.

"you guys are actually quite good!" Jeremy said.  
"I can barely believe Richards voice, I've never heard him sing" James said in genuine surprise.  
"Thanks but I'm really not that good" Richard said sorrowfully.  
"No Richard you're amazing, honestly!" I said.  
"Thank you darling" he replied.

The whole journey to the hotel that night, all I thought about was Richards sweet voice. I kept replaying it in my head, but there was nothing better than hearing the real thing.  
We then reached the hotel and parked up on the gravelly car park. Stepping out of our cars timidly in the darkness, we then met up at the doors and checked in.  
Walking upstairs, hurling my heavy bags, I was exhausted, but we did reach our rooms finally.  
"Goodnight then everyone" James disappeared into his room with the faint click of his door shutting.  
"See you lot in the morning" The sound of Jeremy's door followed.  
Me and Richard we stood opposite each other, keys jangling in one hand, bags in the other.  
"Do you wanna come in for a bit, I ain't tired" Richard asked.  
"Sure why not!" I answered and placed my room key into my back pocket.

Richard swayed the door open and we threw our bags to the side.  
"So, you okay?" He asked.  
"I've never been better, you?" I replied.  
"I could say the same thing" Richards eyes were shining, and a charming smile creeped across his face.  
"Aww" I said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing"  
"No seriously what?" He giggled.  
"I'm just glad that you're okay too yanno?" I giggled back.  
"Oh I see" He said.  
"Richard, you know when you sang back then" I asked.  
"Yeahhh..."  
"Em, can you, sing again? For me?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I miss your voice, I wanna hear it again"  
"Aww, gladly, but I want something in return"  
"And what's that?"  
"Dance with me"  
"Okay sure"

With that Richard shuffled over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a close hug and began to sing as we revolved around the spot. I hugged him tighter hearing his amazing voice, and when he sang the last line "you're beautiful just the way you are" he squeezed me tight and buried his head into the crook of my neck.  
"You're so sweet" I said.  
"Not as sweet as you" he replied.  
"Shut up you"  
"No, you shut up"  
"Make me"  
"Fine"  
All of a sudden I felt Richards lips on mine, he retracted quickly to see my reaction.  
"See, that shut you up didn't it?" He giggled.  
"Sure did" I laughed back.  
"In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again?" He said.  
"Please" I said, smiling at him hopefully.

Richard then lifted me up and placed me down on the bed, he fell on top of me and began to kiss me again. He trailed kisses down my neck and across my jawline, every time he would bite and suck I would throw my head back and moan outrageously.  
My hands explored him while he kissed every inch of me. I traced my hands up and down his chest, down to his waist and I grazed his thighs, which seemed to turn him on even more.  
After our kiss, Richard shifted his weight and lay next to me, his hand on my thigh, his face inches away from mine.  
"Please stay here with me, I would do anything right now for you to be in the same bed as me tonight" he asked.  
"Of course I will stay silly" I said stroking the side of his face lightly.  
"I love you" he said, not quite sure if he should have said it.  
"I love you too" I replied.  
"Really?..." he acted surprised.  
"I've never been so sure" I said.  
He leaned in, putting a hand on the side of my face and kissed my lips softly but meaningfully.

Stumbling into bed with him later on, I snuggled up to him, and he started humming a tune. I placed my head on his chest so I could feel his voice vibrate, it was so soothing, I felt so relaxed, too relaxed in fact, to the point where I drifted off in Richards warm embrace...


End file.
